Blame it on the Mistletoe
by KristosLilly
Summary: Spend the holidays with your favorite characters and couples on Days of Our Lives! This is AU. Very, very AU.
1. Day 1 and 2

**Summary:** Spend the holidays with your favorite characters and couples on Days of Our Lives. AU. Very, very AU because Will is alive; Bo is alive; Aiden didn't turn out to be a total psycho; and so on...

 **Author's Note:** Well, well … I am back after a long hiatus - for this fic anyway! lol Now I offer you 25 days of DOOL holiday/Christmas-themed drabbles. They will feature multiple characters and couples. Some of the couples are completely AU. I truly hope you enjoy this series. Happy holidays, y'all!

P.S. If you're a One Life to Live fan too, _please_ check out an M-rated holiday story in that site category called "Light One Candle" that I am writing with my good buddy, Nora-HBS-Fan! It's a lot like this one, only Llanview- based. :)

* * *

 **Day 1 - Decorating  
** **Jordan Ridgeway and Rafe Hernandez**

"What the hell is that?" Jordan asked as the front door opened and Rafe dragged a massive Douglas Fir tree inside. It must have been at least an eight-footer and it was wide, so wide in fact that it almost hadn't fit through the door.

Rafe smiled at her. "If I have to tell you what it is, then we've got a big problem."

Jordan shook her head but she was smiling. "I know _what_ it is. It's a tree. A very _enormous_ tree but what's it doing here?"

"Uh, it's Christmas, honey. Tis the season to put up Christmas trees, string lights and all that silly stuff."

"Again, I know, but I thought we agreed that we weren't going to go overboard this year. We don't want to go full on Griswald do we?"

"Sure we do. Why wouldn't we?" Rafe asked, giving her his cheekiest smile. "Can you grab the standoff of the porch?"

"Yeah, sure," Jordan said after giving him a thorough eye-roll. She brought in the stand and Rafe went to work setting it up.

Jordan stood off to the side, watching him work. When she was young, before everything went straight to hell in a hand basket, her mom used to do her utmost best to make every holiday as special as it could be. But once she was gone, the holiday had all but lost its wonder and meaning.

Except Rafe, well, he was determined to make her love Christmastime as much as he did.

"What do you think?" He asked as he righted the ginormous tree.

"I think -" _It's too big for this living room_ \- "it smells good," she said.

"I'll take that," Rafe said. He moved over to her and pressed a kiss to her left temple. "Why don't you relax while I finish decorating the place?"

"There's more huh?"

"Lots and _lots_ more," Rafe said. "Now that Gigi is getting older, she's starting to appreciate all the sights and sounds of the holiday."

"So this is all for our two-year-old's benefit then?"

"Yeah, of course. Who else?" He said with a sly grin. "I mean, it's not like I could ever coax you into liking the holiday… could I?"

"Well, I am trying. I really am."

Several hours later, Rafe had the whole place decorated from stem to stern. There were twinkling lights strung from every surface, ornaments all over the tree, and a huge, electronic Santa danced for passerby in the driveway.

Gigi was sitting on Jordan's lap, gazing in wonder at all of the bright decorations. She reached for a glass ornament and Jordan stayed her hand, not wanting her to break it and hurt herself. Rafe immediately presented Gigi with her very own Elf on the Shelf doll.

"That is one creepy thing," Jordan said but seeing the delight on her daughter's face, she smiled too. She might not be sold on the whole holiday thing just yet, but Gigi was happy, her husband was too… What more could Jordan ever possibly ask for? _Not a thing._

* * *

 **Day 2 - Holiday Cards  
** **Stephanie Johnson and Mike Horton**

Stephanie sat at her oak-paneled desk pouring over a stack of Christmas cards. She had only finished four so far while Mike, sitting across from her in a lumpy armchair, was racing through his pile.

"How many do you have left?" Stephanie asked her husband.

Mike held up three fingers. "Three? _Only three?"_ Stephanie asked in surprise. She snatched up one of the ones he had been working on. "Hey! You only signed your name!"

"Not on all of them," Mike said. "A few of them got a smiley face too."

Stephanie wanted to be mad at him. Here she was putting an extraordinary amount of effort into personalizing each and every card and he was only writing his name. But ultimately, she couldn't be mad at him because he was Mike. And he was looking at her with that charmingly perfect smile of his.

She threw up her hands in defeat. "I give up trying to teach you the fine, lost art of letter writing. You're too much of a - of a boy!"

Mike chuckled as he signed off on the last card and stood up. "And here I thought my being 'a boy' was part of my appeal."

Stephanie shook her head. Mike capped his ink pen and moved over to her, crouching low to rest his chin on her shoulder. "Sweetheart, I write all day at the office on chart after chart. Can you blame me for wanting a break from that?" He stroked her cheek. "You know, you could always just quickly sign your name on them too and then we can find something more fulfilling to do."

Stephanie tried to suppress a grin but finally gave into it. "Alright, I'll sign my name. _With_ a smiley face!" She added, scribbling Stephanie Horton on the bottom of a pretty card with a Jolly Santa Claus dancing on the front. "One down, lots more to go."

"At this rate, you'll have them all done in five minutes. In the meantime, I'll go turn down the bed covers," Mike said. He kissed her long and slow before slipping off.

Stephanie's heart was hammering in her chest after that decidedly steamy lip lock. She immediately tossed aside her pen and started after Mike. On second thought, Christmas cards could wait until later. Her libido would not.


	2. Day 3 - Billie and Bo

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all of the favorites and alerts so far. I hope you like this one "starring" Bo and Billie. B &B are forever going to be my Days OTP. I am just devastated that Bo is dead. _Just freaking devastated._ I wish he and Billie could have been together and grown old together but that wasn't in the cards I guess. Oh well, at least there's fan fiction right? lol Now here we go… More is coming tomorrow ...

 **Day 3 - Shoveling snow** **  
Billie Reed and Bo Brady**

Billie stood in the kitchen, sipping coffee and looking at the winter wonderland just beyond the windowpane. She enjoyed the winter season immensely - but there was one thing she didn't enjoy - and that was shoveling the sidewalk and driveway. But it was a necessity and it was her turn to do it; she'd promised Bo, after all.

She sighed and taking another sip of her hot drink, she set aside her mug and went to get her winter coat and boots. She was yanking on gloves when Bo appeared in his own bulky coat, carrying a snow shovel. He was wearing black boots and had a smile on his face.

"Bo, what's going on? I thought for sure you'd still be in bed at this hour."

"As nice as that thought is, I have things to do."

"Such as?"

"Such as getting to work on that driveway. The snow isn't going to shovel itself."

Billie cocked her head to the side. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my fiance who hates to shovel the sidewalk, especially on lazy Sunday mornings?"

Bo chuckled. "It's me, Billie, I swear. I just got to thinking."

"That can be dangerous."

"Let me finish here… I know how busy you are with your job and taking care of Georgia so I decided that one of my X-Mas gifts to you, is to do your chores here and there - ones that you particularly despise."

" _Really?"_

"Really."

"Bo, that's great. This frees up so much time to get work on putting together _your_ present."

"And what is that exactly?"

"Like I'm going to tell you that now," Billie said. "Now shoo, fiance, remember the sidewalk won't shovel itself."

"Pushy, pushy," Bo retorted with a smile.

Billie got up on her tippytoes and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to the tip of his gorgeous nose. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," Bo replied. "Now I'd better get going. Got lots of back-breaking work to do."

Billie laughed. "You're my Brawny man for a reason."

"Brawny man huh? I like it," Bo said and disappeared out the door. Billie went back to the kitchen and poured Bo a cup of coffee so it would be there when he got back inside.

"Best present ever," Billie murmured as she spotted him in the driveway shoveling away. _Second only to Bo loving me, of course,_ she added silently, as she blew him a kiss.


	3. Day 4 - Adrienne and Lucas

_**Thanks to Snowbeardolphin for the first review of this story. Your encouragement is much appreciated.**_

* * *

 **Day 4 - Holiday movies** **  
Adrienne Johnson and Lucas Horton**

Adrienne returned from the kitchen with a heaping bowl of popcorn. "What movie did we decide on?" She asked her boyfriend of five months.

Lucas started up the BluRay player and moved to the sofa, patting the spot beside him. Adrienne sunk down next to him and set the bowl on her lap so they could both have easy access to it.

Lucas grinned that sexy grin of his. "Let me give you a hint," he said. "This is a classic line from the film - 'you'll shoot your eye out'."

Adrienne shook her head. "I should have known. What red-blooded man doesn't love little Ralphie and his 'Christmas Story'?"

"You're familiar with it, I take it."

"Yes, I have four sons after all. And its Justin's favorite too." She blushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to invoke his name on our date night."

"Hey, it's okay. You loved him; he was a big part of your life for years. I don't expect you to just get over him over night."

Adrienne palmed his clean-shaven cheek. "But I _am_ over him," she said. "I mean that. This amounts to a momentary fit of nostalgia. Things are so different now, but guess what - they're great. I love being with you."

Lucas stroked the inside of her wrist as the opening credits to the movie began to play. "Things _are_ great and I love being with you too - but I don't want to press my luck here either. So if you don't want to watch this movie -"

"I do, Lucas, I do. I need to make new memories and what better way to start than this moment - sitting here beside you, eating yummy popcorn and holding your hand?" She pointedly locked her fingers around his.

"I like that idea - making new memories. Together."

"Together," Adrienne agreed as she leaned in for a kiss. They were soon making out, hands exploring each other's bodies, lips roving.

 _Ralphie Parker and his Red Ryder air rifle were all but forgotten._


	4. Day 5 - Will and Paul

**Day 5 - Mistletoe  
** **Will Horton and Paul Narita**

"You're standing under the mistletoe," Will's kid sister Allie said with a giggle.

Will looked up and then at Paul who was standing about two inches away from him. Sure enough, they were positioned right under a sprig of mistletoe strategically placed in the doorway of The Brady Pub.

"That means you have to kiss!" Will's brother and Allie's twin Johnny chimed in. "Kiss. Kiss. Kiss."

"But they're boys," Theo Carver said as Will and Paul looked everywhere but at each other.

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss," Johnny and Allie had begun to chant.

Will sighed. "You three go _scram!_ Now," he said.

"But Will -"

"No buts, Allie, please go," Will said and the kids groaned but took off running towards the adults.

"Saved by the bell, right?" Paul said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Right," Will said hurriedly. "I mean it would be weird to kiss you."

"Wait, _weird?"_

"I mean… You know what I mean!" Will said, flustered now.

"No, I don't think I do."

"Well, you're Sonny's-"

"Ex-boyfriend. We were over a lifetime ago."

"But he loved you. Sonny loved you and -"

"He loved you too. But remember, he left us both so -"

"I know … So - so are you saying we should kiss?"

Paul shrugged. "Well, we've done it before…"

"That's how the trouble all started…"

"You're right. Why open another can of worms because of some stupid old tradition or superstition or whatever this amounts to?"

"Exactly," Will said. Still, he and Paul both hovered under the mistletoe, not daring to move, each silently debating the consequences of kissing each other again after all of this time.

"Will-" Paul started.

"Paul-" Will said at the same time.

They looked at each other and laughed. "You first," Paul said.

"No, you."

"Okay, well, I was just thinking you know, with Sonny being gone - his choice - he couldn't possibly begrudge us a kiss."

"Yeah you're right." Will saw the kids staring at them expectantly, as well as some of their adult friends and family members. "And we wouldn't want to disappoint our audience, now would we?"

"No, definitely not," Paul agreed. The guys both leaned in for a kiss at the same time, crystal blue eyes riveted on smoky brown ones. Will's hands came up to knot in the fabric of Paul's baseball jacket and they stood there, lips moving and exploring each other's, for what could have been two seconds or two minutes.

When they finally parted, they received enthusiastic applause from everyone there. "I give you both a 10 for technique and pure hotness," Abby whispered as she passed by them.

They didn't say anything, just looked at each other covertly and then hurried in opposite directions. Paul slid into a booth with John and Brady as Will joined his mom, and the kids, including little Ari, and Theo and Ciara at a table.

Every so often, when they thought the other wasn't looking, Paul and Will would sneak a glance at the other. However, one time, their eyes did meet and they both smiled at each other, a new awareness between them very evident.


	5. Day 6 - Stephanie and Mike

**Day 6 - Holiday baking  
** **Stephanie Johnson and Mike Horton**

An indignant " _Dammit!"_ greeted Mike's ears as he soon as he walked in the front door. The old house had been _home_ to generations of Hortons over the years but he was lucky to now share it exclusively with his lovely wife.

Mike immediately tossed his medical bag on the sofa and hurried towards the kitchen where he now heard pots and pans being clanked together. " _Steph?"_ He called out.

"Mike?" Stephanie returned from the other side of the door. "Don't come in here!"

Mike chose to ignore his wife's wishes this one time, wondering what had upset her so much that she was tossing things around in there. He pushed open the kitchen door and his eyes went wide when he saw the mess - pots and pans were strewn everywhere, dishes overturned, flour and sugar heaped on the counter. And amidst it all, was a very unhappy looking Stephanie.

"What did I walk in on?" Mike asked.

"I told you not to come in here," Stephanie huffed. "I was trying to make a special treat for you."

"Hmm, what was it exactly _supposed_ to be?"

"Oh hush," Stephanie said, throwing up her hands which were covered in flour. Some of the powdery stuff now smudged her left cheek.

Stephanie sighed. "I was trying to duplicate your grandmother's donut recipe as an early Christmas gift to you but it's not going to so well, obviously."

"Oh honey, that's sweet," Mike said moving over to her and sliding his arms around her tiny waist. "I appreciate it."

"Well I've botched the recipe completely. I mean, either that or Alice passed along a dummy recipe to throw people off the scent."

Mike chuckled. "I assure you that my grandmother was not that methodical. She was just gifted."

Stephanie stiffened in his embrace. "Oh and I'm not gifted, you big jerk?"

Mike didn't lose his smile. "Oh but you are gifted in so many other ways." He cupped her breasts gently. "So, _so_ many ways."

Stephanie relaxed into the sensation of his expert thumbs running over her taut nipples. "But you're not getting any donuts tonight," she said.

Mike drew back her long dark hair and kissed the nape of her neck. "What _am_ I getting tonight instead?"

"You're incorrigible," Stephanie said but she was smiling now. "What do you say we clean up the kitchen and then head upstairs?"

"I say, why not table the clean up for later. And why wait to get upstairs?"

Stephanie protested weakly as he walked her backwards to press her against the sink. The protests quickly died away when he bunched her red skirt up her thighs. As Mike began to pepper her body with smoldering kisses, she grinned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. To think that she had set out to surprise Mike and he had ended up surprising _her_ instead.


	6. Day 7 - Carrie and Brandon

**Day 7 - Carols  
** **Carrie Brady and Brandon Walker**

"Your brother and my sister look pretty cozy," Brandon said, coming to stand beside Carrie. The carolers in Horton Square were zipping through a jaunty version of "Feliz Navidad". Everyone seemed to be enjoying it - everyone _but_ Carrie.

Carrie looked at him with a tired smile. "They do. I'm happy for them."

"Me too," Brandon said. He watched Eric and Nicole snuggling together a few feet away. Eric dropped a kiss onto Nicole's lips and Brandon saw her smile widely. Nikki was finally happy; well, it was about damned time. Now if only everyone in Brandon's life could be happy… Not that Carrie was exactly _in_ his life as a permanent fixture or anything… but he _wished_ that she was. He'd been nuturing intense feelings for her for months now; ever since they had both returned to town and started working at the hospital - he as a physical therapist, she as a junior administrator.

Brandon looked over at Carrie again. In the darkness, he could see that her crystalline blue eyes were shiny with tears. Brandon so badly wanted to pull her into his arms and tell her everything would be alright but he didn't know if it would be. Her husband, the guy she'd loved since her teens, had left her and their son Travis for another woman after professing for years that she was The Only One.

 _Bastard,_ Brandon thought. _Austin Reed, I hope wherever you are; you're miserable as hell._

Brandon knew his inner-dialog was contrary to the holiday spirit but he couldn't help it; he hated to see anyone miserable but most especially Carrie. If she were his, she'd never, ever have to doubt his feelings for her.

 _If only…_

"Are you alright?" Brandon knew it was a dumb question but he had to ask. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm fine," Carrie said in a wavering voice. A tear dashed down her cheek. "Okay, I'm not."

"Do you want to head over to The Pub and just talk?"

"I'd like that but Travis -"

"He's with Marlena and John. He's going to be okay."

"Not without his father. He's too young now to understand why Austin left … Heck, I don't even understand it myself… But someday he's going to ask where his dad is and he'll resent me."

"Why would he resent you?"

"Because maybe I didn't love or appreciate Austin enough. I made a lot of mistakes in the past."

"That's _the past,"_ Brandon said. "There's no excuse for what Austin did."

"Maybe I'm just not lovable."

"That's not true," Brandon said. _I love you._ "You know it's not."

"Maybe it's just my bruised ego talking but I feel so undesirable right now."

"Don't say that, okay? Carrie, you're amazing."

Carrie looked at Brandon with a wobbly smile. "Thanks for saying so but -"

"I am serious, Carrie. You're damn near perfect from where I'm standing."

"Not even close."

"Yes," Brandon said. "Don't let a foolish jerk like your ex define your feelings about yourself. Trust me when I say that there are a lot of guys out there that would consider themselves blessed to have you on their arm... I know because I am one of them." He wanted to kick himself for saying that last part but knew he couldn't take it back. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have -"

"It's okay, Brandon," Carrie said. "I appreciate that."

Brandon scuffed the sole of his boot along the hard ground. "Well… Its nice to be appreciated."

"Wait. Do you - do you have -"

"Feelings for you?" Brandon said. "Is that what you're trying to ask?"

"Yes…"

"Yes, honestly I do. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable though. I should have been a lot more discreet, given what you're going through."

Carrie shook her head. "No, it's fine. I am glad to know you like me. I like you too, Brandon. I just can't make any promises."

"I am not asking for any. Right now, I just want to be your friend, someone to lean on. I mean I've heard that I have strong shoulders."

Carrie smiled. "I have cried on them a time or two. I can attest to that."

"I just want to be there for you, Carrie - you and Travis both. I promise I have no expectations or ulterior motives. I just want to be your friend."

She nodded. "You already are my friend, Brandon." She hesitated a moment before reaching out and taking his large hands in her tinier ones, giving them a light squeeze. His fingers tingled at her touch. "Thank you for being there for my and son and I."

"Anytime, Carrie," Brandon said.

Carrie squeezed his hands again and turned back to listening to the youth choir singing. Somewhere between the group's rendition of "Silent Night" and "Hark! The Herald Angels Sing", Carrie's head came to rest on Brandon's shoulder, her soft blonde hair fanning out over his broad shoulder.

Brandon felt intense peace fill his soul. Even if all Carrie could ever offer him was her friendship, it was enough. It was more than enough.


	7. Day 8 - Marlena and John

**_I decided to start writing these again even though the holidays are now past. I hope you enjoy them!_**

* * *

 **Day 8 - Bundled up** **  
Marlena Evans and John Black**

"Johnny, come back here," Marlena said, trying to sound commanding but failing. A smile lit her face and a little giggle escaped her lips. "Johnny, honey, honestly. You can't outside without your winter coat. It's freezing out there."

Johnny just giggled and continued to scamper for the door. Sydney was hugging Marlena's legs, making chasing after Johnny an almost impossibility. "Johnny!"

Just as Johnny was ripping open the door in his excitement, John appeared on the other side. He took his namesake firmly but gently by the shoulders and steered him back inside the warm penthouse. "We have a runner I see," John observed with a smile.

"Thank you, John," Marlena sighed with relief.

John offered her a bright smile. "Of course, sweetheart."

"I think I forget sometimes how energetic little children can truly be." She smiled as she picked up Johnny's fleece-lined jacket. "Time to face the music."

"Awwww," Johnny complained as he stepped forward. "But I want to get to the parade now or we won't get a good spot." He stepped into the jacket and Marlena took to bundling him up.

"We've got time," John assured Johnny and his siblings. "Lots of time. Besides, I have the car warmed up already and idling at the curb. As soon as we're all ready to go-"

 _"_ _Ready!"_ Johnny announced as the last button latched through it's hole.

Marlena and John looked at each other and laughed. "Alright. Meet us at the door," John said. He looked at Johnny pointedly. "But don't go outside yet."

"Alright," Johnny said but he didn't look happy about it.

Babysitting for the evening was turning out to be quite the experience, Marlena mused to herself. Aloud she said, "I think I may be getting too old to do this."

"Nonsense. You can do anything."

"Oh thank you for saying so, John." Marlena grabbed for her purse and started for the door.

"Marlena, sweetheart, wait," John called after her.

"What is it?"

"You forgot your own coat," John said lifting the snow white, plush jacket from the arm of the sofa.

"Silly Grandma," Johnny said and everyone laughed.

John approached Marlena and helped her into the jacket, slowly buttoning it up as he studied her beautiful face. "My little snow bunny," John murmured.

As soon as Marlena was officially bundled, John cupped her cheeks in his large hands and kissed her. He could, after all, never could resist those lips.

Johnny and Allie screamed _"_ _gross!"_ just as was predicted. John and Marlena chuckled as they soon disentangled and reached for the kids and peppered their little faces with kisses too all the while tickling them mercilessly until they cried _"_ _Uncle!"_


	8. An interlude By IrishShipperHolic

**_Please NOTE: This chapter was NOT written by me. These drabbles were actually written by my friend TheIrishShipperholic. and she gave me permission to include them in this series. I wanted to include these because I think you'll love them as much as I do. Give her some love, aka feedback on this chapter please._**

* * *

 **Day 1 – Decorating** **  
 _Abby Deveraux and Christopher Donovan_**

"The tree looks amazing, sweetheart," Jennifer Horton commented. Abigail – or Abby to everyone – her oldest and only daughter, turned to give her blonde-haired mother a smile as bright as the ring that adorned her mother's left hand – a gift from her latest boyfriend just a few weeks earlier.

"Thanks, Mom," Abby responded. And then their conversation was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell, which Abby goes to answer as she held a Christmas ornament in her hand. A shocked expression made her gorgeous features scrunch up in confusion and she turned to her mother as Jennifer stood in the doorway behind her before turning back to the person in front of her. "This has to be some kind of hoax."

"No hoax, I assure you," Christopher Donovan said with a soft smirk curling his lips as he gave a brief nod to Jennifer. "How are you, Mrs. Deveraux?"

"I'm doing well, Christopher. How are you?" Jennifer asked as she reached out to pull him gently inside then took his coat and scarf, hanging them up on the rack beside the door.

Abby continued to blink in shock before handing her mother the ornament and rushing up the stairs. Christopher pursed his lips then went after her, knocking on her bedroom door. "Abby, will you let me in? I'd like to explain why I'm here."

"No! Go away," she called out. The blonde was beyond angry at her mother for going behind her back and inviting Christopher when he was supposed to be in Europe working for his father's company there.

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you look in red?" Christopher called through the door. "It really brings out your coloring."

Abby scowled at the dark oak wood of the door that stood between them. How was he even here besides her mother and Stefano arranging to get them back together? "Just go away, Christopher."

"You know I can't do that until you tell me why you don't want me here," he said, leaning against the doorway of her room.

"I'm not coming out!" she all but yelled. _No matter if you think I'm beautiful or not._

"You know, when I saw you standing in the doorway, no Christmas tree or fancily decorated home could compare to your beauty," Christopher told her through the door.

 _Ugh! Why doesn't he just give up already?_ Abby thought to herself. "How do you know that?"

"Because I know true beauty inside and out when I see it," he replied. "And Chad & EJ were fools to cast you aside. They don't know what a smart, funny and gorgeous woman you are."

She sighed then walked over to open the door just a little bit. "Why are you doing this?"

"To see how your decorating skills are," he said, tugging her back downstairs and into the living room. Picking up one of the decorations, he handed it to her.

* * *

 **Day 2 – Holiday cards  
** ** _Eric Brady and Annabelle "Annie" (Reed) Brady_**

Cards lay strung out on the floor around Annie as she watched the toddler with medium brown hair run around the living room with the toy she'd given her son to play with while she worked on the cards. Footsteps sounded from behind the brunette and Annie turns to look over her shoulder, a smile forming brightly on her lips when she saw who the person was that had walked in. "I thought you were taking a break," Eric Brady mentioned, pulling at the buttons of his pure black shirt.

"Me? Take a break? I have been putting it off!" she practically yelled before calming down a bit when she saw that their son was about to burst into tears at her loud tone. "Come here, Jonathan. Mama didn't mean to yell." Jonathan – or Nate, as he preferred being called – toddles over to his mother and plops down into her lap, snuggling close against her chest.

Eric sighs. "I'm sorry." And then he walks up the stairs of their loft apartment to their bedroom to undress. Annie got up and took Nate over to the playpen that sat in the living room, placing him in it before rushing after her husband; finding him in nothing but the pure black pants that came with his daily outfits.

"No, I'm the one that should be saying I'm sorry, Eric," she said in a quiet tone. He nodded his head and stripped out of his pants before walking down the hall to their bathroom, walking in. Annie also stripped out of her clothes and went to join him in the shower.

The holiday cards could wait, but the brief tension between them couldn't. He deserved to relax, and she was determined to help him do just that. Easing up behind him, the dark olive arms wrap around the fairer skin of his waist. Eric welcomed the embrace from behind then turned and hauled her right up against him while mashing his lips against hers in a kiss that said it all: she was going to be with him, around him and beneath him in that very moment.

Oh, the holidays were going to be mind-blowing …

* * *

 **Day 6 – Holiday baking  
** ** _Chelsea Benson and Max Brady_**

With her short, dark hair curled back behind her ears and an apron wrapped around her, icing maker in her slender fingers, Chelsea bent her head in concentration at carefully and delicately making the form of a Christmas tree onto one of the cookies before turning to grab the tiny puffs she'd made from scratch and placed them within the tree. "Something smells good," a deep voice said from behind her and she knew, without turning around, that it was her new fiance.

"Thank you. But they're for later," Chelsea responded as she moved on to the next cookie, starting on a different decoration for this one. Putting aside the icing maker for the green shade, the brunette picked up the white one and put three white dots that represented the three layers of a snowman; each dot a little bigger than the rest. After putting down the white icing, she grabbed the black icing and made the outline for a top hat.

"How are your parents, Ciara and Annie doing? I haven't heard whether or not Annie is coming," Max commented as he found the bag of carrots in the fridge, ripping into them and began to munch away on the orange vegetable.

"Mom and Dad are doing well. Ciara and Annie are doing well, too," Chelsea replied. The next cookie she moved on to decorate was given a bright red ornament with glitter – bright, sparkly sprinkles – on top. Chelsea made a gentle smacking sound with her hands as she removed the glitter that coated the palms. Max let out a chuckle at her actions. "You laughing at me, Maxwell?" she asked, putting her hands – gently curled into fists – on her hips.

"You are adorable, Benson," he said with a smirk, reaching out to pull her flush against him and dipping his head into her neck to nip at the fair skin.

"I won't get this cookie decorating done if you start distracting me," she told him, trying to dodge his kisses scattering over her neck.

"You love it when I distract you, though," Max reminded her, refusing to let her go but lifting his head to gaze into her eyes. "I love you, Chelsea Benson."

"And I love you, Max Brady," Chelsea said with a broad smile. Max lowers his head to seal their proclamation with a soft and tender kiss.

* * *

 **Day 8 – Bundled up  
 _Roman Brady and Kathleen Parker Brady_**

"If you wrap me up anymore, Dad, I might suffocate," a now 16 year old Avery Brady remarks to her dad Roman as he wraps the scarf around her neck for the umpteenth time.

Roman stopped what he was doing. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I worry. It gets pretty nasty around here when winter hits," he told her.

With a roll of her eyes, Avery commented, "I **know** Dad. I've lived here for a few years." Roman gives her a stern look that only a father could give and she reaches up to peck his cheek with a kiss.

"You're too smart for your own good. Reminds me of your mother. Speaking of which, where is she?" Roman asks.

"Probably upstairs, changing for the umpteenth time," Avery said with another roll of her eyes. Roman can't help but shake his head. She reminded him so much of Kathleen when they first met all those years ago.

Making his way up the stairs, the middle-aged cop found his bedroom easily by the sounds of frustration that came from behind the door. "Kathy?" he called, moving to step inside. But he was pushed out and the door shut in his face. "Kathy, sweetheart, we're going to be late."

"I don't care! I don't want anyone to see me like this. I look like Rudolph!" she cried out. Her blonde hair was a mess, her nose completely red from blowing her nose all day and she wasn't really sure she even **wanted** to go out.

"I'm sure you look beautiful, my darling Irish Rose," Roman said through the door. Kathleen scoffed. He very rarely called her that, and when he did, she scoffed. Where had he come up with that ridiculous nickname anyway? "And if you want, I could bundle you up like I did our daughter downstairs until no one but me notices your beautiful face."

"Fine," she said, letting him into the bedroom.


	9. Day 9 - Hope and Aiden

_**Back to my writing. Enjoy, or not! lol**_

* * *

 **Day 9 - Charity**  
 ** _Hope Williams and Aiden Jennings_**

Hope looked around The Brady Pub and smiled thoughtfully. The tables were filling up fast with jackets and blankets, just as she had hoped they would, and people were still bringing in boxes loaded with items for the drive. They would be able to keep a lot of Salem's homeless people warm this winter. Hope liked to think that her Grandmother was up in heaven, smiling down at Hope, proud that she had stepped into Alice's place chairing this annual event.  
 _  
How she missed her Grams.  
_  
She noticed the door open and none other than that stuffed shirt Aiden Jennings walked into the Pub. He was empty-handed so she knew that he couldn't possibly be there to donate items for the drive.

In spite of herself, she felt a little ticked off by his presence. He had made her life decidedly very complicated since they met several months ago.

She moved over to him and he looked up as she closed the distance between them. "Hello there, Hope," he said with a little smirk. "I need coffee. Oh there is some." He started towards the counter where Caroline was handing out mugs of coffee and hot chocolate.

Hope gritted her teeth and tried to sidestep him. "That coffee is for _volunteers_ only. The place is closed today for a charity drive."

"It's a good thing I am here to volunteer then," Aiden said, smirk growing.

"Really?" Hope said. "Because this doesn't seem like your sort of thing."

"And what sort of thing do _you_ think is my sort of thing?"

Hope grimaced. "Never mind. But if you really are here to help, you'd better roll up your sleeves and be prepared to work. Hard."

"Of course," Aiden said. He walked over to Caroline and Hope watched as they exchanged pleasantries. Caroline broke into a smile at something Aiden said. Hope rolled her eyes. Aiden was actually charming her former mother-in-law. How did that happen when he was just so insufferable?

Aiden sipped his coffee and then moved back to Hope. "Caroline is such a nice woman," he said, leaning close to her.

Hope bristled. "Maybe too nice," she muttered. "Now you'll be manning Table Four," she said, pointing to a table clear across the room. "Just take the donations and _try_ to be friendly."

"Aye aye." He smiled at her, as if he knew he got under her skin and liked it. He then moved away.

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully. Hope kept expecting Aiden to make a scene of some kind, but he never did. He was almost downright … _personable._

At the end of the afternoon, he even offered to help her sort everything. She was sure he was showboating but had to admit - if only to herself - that she appreciated the assistance.

They stood side by side folding matching handmade afghan blankets donated from the local women's auxiliary. Aiden looked over at Hope. "You did a great job, you know. Putting this whole thing together."

"Is that an actual compliment?" Hope asked.

"What else would it be?"

"I don't know. I suppose I was expecting some kind of underlying sarcasm."

"Hope, you really do think the worst of me."

"Well…"

"I know. I deserve it. I haven't been the most shall we say, pleasant person, to you since we met but I'd like us not to always argue when we run into each other. And we will keep running into each other, you know. Salem is a small-town after all."

Hope nodded. "Maybe too small."

He dropped the folded blanket into a box and held out his hand to her. "So should we call a truce, a cease fire?"

Hope studied his expression for a moment, trying to gauge if he was being sincere. She thought perhaps he was.

Finally, she nodded and tucking the blanket she had into a box, she reached out and shook his hand. Sparks of electricity immediately shot up her fingers to her arms, then shoulders and face, coloring her cheeks with heat. If Aiden noticed her discomposure, for once, he said nothing.

"Truce," she said quietly.

Aiden smiled. "So should we get back to work?"

"Yes, yes, we should," Hope said, wanting to do anything to distract herself from whatever had just happened when Aiden simply took her hand in his. He was obnoxious on a good day. She couldn't possibly be attracted him. She didn't even like him.

She shook her head and dove for a box, scooting it across the room, needing desperately to put some distance between them.


	10. Day 10 - Gwen and Brady

**_I don't know how I feel about this one but I tried lol_**

* * *

 **Day 10 - Snowfall** **  
** ** _Gwen Sullivan* and Brady Black_**

"Damn, it's cold!" Stacey said as the little group of four walked out the door of The Brady Pub. They had just finished devouring several cups of hot chocolate and a whole pan of cream cheese crumb cake.

Gwen looked at her thirteen-year-old daughter. "Hey now. What did I tell you about cursing?"

"Chill, Mom." Stacey rolled her eyes and opened her jacket pocket, extracting her cell phone and beginning to text furiously. Gwen looked at Brady with an apologetic smile as she swung her four-year-old Timmy up onto her hip.

Brady smirked. "Teenagers today, huh?" he whispered in her ear.

Gwen nodded. "Yeah, and I hear it only gets worse."

"Hey, are you two talking about me?" Stacey asked, eyes still riveted on her mobile.  
 _  
"Never,"_ Gwen said, shooting Brady a knowing smile. He grinned back.

"Seriously though, why is it so cold?" Stacey complained.

"Well it's December in the midwest," Gwen pointed out.

"I'd say it's about to snow," Brady put in as he watched the gray sky. As if his words had conjured them into existence, baby-soft, fine snowflakes suddenly began to filter down on them. "Mmm, there's nothing like the first snowfall of winter."

"Ugh! I hate it!" Stacey cried as cold flakes of snow burrowed in the locks of her unruly blonde hair. She ran for the safety of the eaves and stood there, looking petulant.

Gwen was sheepish as he turned to look at Brady. "Sorry. I imagine this is not exactly what you expected when you asked us to spend the morning with you."

"It's fine," Brady said. "She hasn't insulted me."

"The day is young yet," Gwen murmured.

Brady chuckled and ruffled Timmy's soft sandy-brown hair. The little boy was pointing his face up at the sky and grinning. "Mommy, _snow!"_ he cried.

"Yes, Tim-Tim, snow. Lots of snow," Gwen said.

"Timmy seems to like it at least."

"He does. He's never seen it before though, except on a movie screen."

"Yeah, I'd bet you didn't get a ton of snow back in your hometown of Los Angeles."

"Not a bit," Gwen said. "Can you imagine the chaos if we had?"

Brady laughed. "I _can_ imagine it."

Gwen laughed with him. Normally, talking about her life in California made her impossibly depressed but standing there with Brady, she realized that for once, she didn't feel upset. He was turning out to be quite the calming influence in her life. She had certainly never counted on that. She hadn't even been sure she could like him when they first met. It was a little scary how much he had come to mean to her in such a short span of time.

Brady looked at Timmy. "What do you say when the snow gets a little heavier we make a snowman together?"

Timmy's soft blue eyes lit up. "Really?"  
 _  
"Really,"_ Brady said, high-fiving the little boy.

"Yes! Snowman!" Timmy pumped his little fist.

"You know playing in the snow was my favorite thing to do as a kid in the wintertime," Brady said.

"Something tells me it's about to become Timmy's favorite wintertime activity too," Gwen said. She hugged Timmy tighter to her side as she looked at Brady. _"_ _Thank you."_

"For ...?"

"For breakfast … For being so nice to my children … For showing all of us that snow doesn't have to be something scary."

"You were scared of the snow?"

"Well, I guess a little. I didn't exactly know what to expect, but this is really nice."

"I will always try to make things nice for you and your kids, Gwen. I know you've all been through so much. I just want to be your friend."

"You are my friend," Gwen said, even as realized that maybe there was a part of her - a big part - that wanted so much more than just friendship from Brady Black.

 ***I picture Gwen being played by the beautiful and talented Liza Huber. This Gwen though has NO relation to Liza's Gwen from the late, great soap Passions.**


	11. Day 11 - Will and Paul

**_**Wow, this one ran longgg. I can't help it though. My Muse loves Horita as much as I do!**_**

* * *

 **Day 11 - Hot Chocolate** **  
** ** _Will Horton and Paul Narita_**

Will had been trying all morning to work on his latest article without success. He sighed and tossed down the pen he had been holding, instead curling his fingers around the mug of hot chocolate before him.

After a time, realizing that he would get no work done today, he decided to head home. He started to gather up his things just as the door of the pub suddenly swept open, bringing with it a cold gust of air.

Paul Narita stood there. His eyes locked with Will's. Will instantly flashbacked to the kiss they had recently shared under the mistletoe. _If only Will were standing in that doorway now…_

Will tried to shake off the thought.

Paul moved over to him. "Hey, Will. Leaving so soon?"

"I was thinking about it, yeah."

"The weather's pretty bad though... Maybe you should wait it out with me."

Will felt his face heat up. "Okay," he found himself saying. He motioned to the waitress. "Refill please," he said, gesturing to his empty mug. "Oh and one for my friend."

Will felt Paul's eyes boring into him. "Did I say something strange?"

"Yes, you called me your friend," Paul said.

"Well, you are. In a way. I mean, we've been through the trenches together and all that."

Paul nodded. "You're right." He tugged off his gray Polo scarf, exposing his beautiful neck. Yes, Paul Narita had a beautiful neck, Will mused. Whoa. _His thoughts today though._

"So," Paul said, scuffing the soles of his boots against the hardwood floor, "what are we drinking?"

"Hot chocolate."

Paul's lips twitched. "Oh the hard stuff, huh?"

"Hey I'll have you know, real men drink hot chocolate."

"Do they?"

"Yes. It puts hair on your chest."

Paul chuckled. "Are we really having this conversation?"

"You have a better topic?"

"Sure...Uh…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Will said facetiously.

"I … Well, I got a postcard from Sonny in the mail yesterday."

"I got one too," Will said. "Seems he's settling into his new life pretty well."

"Yeah, it seems so," Paul said. "I am glad he's doing good."

"Me too."

"Do you miss him?"

"Of course. You?"

"Yes, but I realized awhile back that we were never going to work out. I was his past," Paul said.

"Well, now so am I," Will said. "I will always love him."

"I feel ya."

"This is weird," Will said.

"What? Talking about the lover we have in common?"

"Well that, but it's also weird how well we're getting along."

"I always liked you, Will."

Will's cheeks heated. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes. Even when I was jealous of you."

Will smiled. "I was jealous of you too. I was sure you and Sonny were going to get back together."

"Nah. You were the epic love of his life. I can admit that now."

"Well, in the end, we both lost him."

"Yes we did."

"But look at us," Will said, "we're doing pretty great now, right?"

Paul smiled. "I guess things aren't too bad."

"We're doing just fine," Will went on. "Look at us able to sit at the same table without running in the other direction."

"We've come so far," Paul said with a teasing grin.

"Yes, we have. We should drink to that."

"Oh yeah. Let's make a test with hot _cocoa."_

Will laughed. "What do you have against hot _chocolate?"  
_  
"Nothing. _Although_ it is a little too sweet."

"Oh and Paul Narita doesn't do sweet. Duly noted."

Both men laughed as the waitress set their drinks in front of them and walked away.

Paul picked up his cup. "Here goes nothing," he said. Will watched him guzzling, memorized by Paul's lips on the mouth of the mug.

Paul noticed Will staring. "What? Did I get something on my chin?"

"Actually, you did. There's a little cream right there," Will said, pointing to Paul's strong chin. Paul felt around but missed the little glob of it. Will immediately grabbed for his napkin and leaned over to dab at Paul's face. If he were being honest with himself, he would have to admit that he relished this chance to get close to the sexy former baseball player.

Paul smirked as if reading Will's thoughts. "What?" Will asked, cheeks flaming.

"You were cleaning me. It's such a … dad thing to do."

Will smirked. "Well, I am a dad, but I wasn't exactly - Paul, you're definitely not a kid."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"So how was the hot chocolate?"

"Are we back to that?" Paul asked with a laugh. "Are you determined to get me to like it?"

"Yes I am," Will joked. "And anyway, don't pretend you didn't. You had a rather pleased expression on your face when you were chugging down half the cup."

"Oh come on."

"It's true."

"Okay, but what if something else was pleasing me?"

"Like…?" Will's heart hammered in his chest.

"Like … Well…" Paul set down the cup and splayed his large hands on the table. "Fine, it was you."  
 _  
"What?"_

"Seeing you getting pleasure from watching me, gave me pleasure. I mean -" Paul broke off. "Okay that sounded wrong."

"It's okay," Will said with a smirk.

Paul shifted on his seat. "So are we ever going to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"How we kissed in that very doorway."

"Well, we've kissed before. In fact, I remember we did more than that."

Paul nodded. "Yeah, that's true, but the thing with the mistletoe was different. At least it _felt_ different to me." He looked away. "Maybe I'm wrong about that."

"No, Paul, you're not. It was different than the other time. A lot different. The time we had sex… I feel like we were trying to forget our problems, just trying to bury our troubles for an afternoon... but that kiss under the mistletoe…" Will paused for a moment. "That wasn't about anyone or anything else but -"

"You and me…"

"I mean, yes, our family and friends pushed us into it..."

"I didn't have to be pushed very hard," Paul admitted.

Will nodded. "Me either, to be honest. I liked … I liked kissing you."

"You did?"

"Yes," Will said.

Paul smiled slowly. "I liked kissing you too." He touched Will's hand, making Will shiver. "We should try it again sometime."

"Right. Just to say we did."

"Right," Paul said. His dark eyes had grown hooded and smoky and Will knew that he wanted to be kissed right now. He didn't want to wait around for "sometime".

Will and Paul inched towards each other and finally Will felt Paul's warm lips on his. His hands instinctively went to rest on Paul's impossibly broad shoulders. He was so into this kiss; it was unreal. The best part? Paul was clearly into it too. His big hands rested on the small of Will's back and he was practically pulling Will onto his lap.

They only broke apart when they realized that everyone in the place was staring. They laughed and Will resisted the urge to fan his hot face.

The waitress came over to their table, acting like she hadn't just seen Will and Paul hardcore making out. "Can I get you two anything else?" She asked in a chirpy tone of voice.

Will stared at Paul. Paul laced their fingers. In unison they both shouted, _"_ _check please!"_


	12. Day 12 - Melanie and Philip

**Day 12 - Christmas Lights** **  
** ** _Melanie Jonas and Philip Kiriakis_**

"Doctor, can we get a doctor in here or what?" Kate Dimera called out as she guided an ever-so-slightly wobbly Philip through the double doors of Salem University Hospital's busy emergency room. She spotted the back of a pink-scrubbed young woman with wavy auburn hair. "Excuse me. We need to see a doctor immediately."

The young woman turned around to face them, thoughtfully tucking the clipboard in her arms against her small chest. Kate's eyes bugged out. Philip just smiled, raking a hand through his impossibly blonde hair which noticeably stood on end. _"_ _Melanie,"_ they both said in unison.

"That's my name. Please don't wear it out," Melanie said with a tiny giggle.

"When did you get back to town?" Kate asked, a chill evident in her voice. It was obvious that she still harbored ill feelings about Melanie "abandoning" her beloved son - as if Philip hadn't given Melanie plenty of reasons to do so.

"Oh, a bit ago," Melanie said with a practiced smile. "Now what can I help you two with?"

"You? _You_ can't help us," Kate said. She waved her hand dismissively. "We want to see an actual doctor. Maybe your father. He seems to know what he's doing, at least most of the time."

"Well, Kate, as you can clearly see, the ER is packed today and there's going to be a long wait for the doctors. So if there's anything I can help you with now … even as just a _lowly_ nurse …"

Philip smirked at Melanie. She still had that fighting spirit of hers.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever. I will let you help out this time. But only because I want Philip examined right now."

"What happened?" Melanie asked, eyes coming to rest on his. He felt heat spread throughout his body.

"I was putting up Christmas lights for Mom," Philip explained. "She wanted to surprise the little kids at the Dimera place and she asked for my help to do so."  
 _  
"And…?"_ Melanie said expectantly.

 _"_ _And_ Mom had me put up an ungodly amount of the bright, flashing things. When I went to plug them in … _Bam!_ Instant shock. It was very much a Griswald moment."

"That explains why your hair is so spiky all of a sudden," Melanie said. She saw Kate's eyes widen. "I mean, I haven't seen you in years but …" Her voice trailed off for a moment. "Anyway, let's get you back into an exam room. Can you walk on your own?"

"I'll help him out," Kate said. "I insist that I come with him."

Melanie smiled patiently at Kate. "Philip is a big boy now, Kate. I am sure he can endure a simple examination without his Mommy holding his hand."

Philip couldn't resist the laugh that escaped his lips. Kate gave Melanie a dirty look and then turned to stare at Philip. "Son-" She started but he simply patted her arm.

"It's okay, Mom. Really. Melanie is right. I can manage it from here."

Kate shook her head. "Fine. I'll just make some phone calls while you're in there. Melanie, take good care of him, or else."

"Oh I will," Melanie said.

Philip moved to Melanie and they started down the hall together. Halfway to the exam room, he sagged against her side. Melanie's eyes went wide in alarm. "Philip, are you okay? What's happening? Talk to me!"

Philip smiled. "I'm just so weak with hurting... I need to lean on the pretty nurse for support."

"Oh! Oh you," Melanie said. She chuckled softly. "You're too much. You never change. Always working an angle."

"What can I say? Who wouldn't want a pretty nurse helping them out?"

"Just be quiet," Melanie said commandingly. Still, she slipped her arm through his. He felt the heat of her body sear him to his core. He became speechless for a moment, unable to speak again until he was sitting on the exam table, legs looped over the side.

Melanie immediately pressed the cool end of her stethoscope against his chest. "Brrr," he said with a little smile.

"How are you feeling?" Melanie asked. "Your heart is racing."

"That can probably be explained easily enough," he said, looking pointedly into her eyes.

Melanie shook her head, gaze sliding away from his as she tucked her stethoscope into the pocket of her scrubs. "Philip, stop flirting."

"Why should I?" He asked. "I thought you liked it when I flirted."

"Right now, you are my patient and I am your nurse," she said.

"You're a lot more than just a nurse to me and you know it."

Melanie's cheeks tinged pink. "I'm trying to do my job here, Philip - like it or not. So tell me, do you feel achy? Do you have a headache or-"

"Melanie, I'm fine. I was a little wobbly before but if I can't stand straight, it's because you still manage to knock me off of my feet."

This time she did look at him. Her green eyes were heated with fire and he couldn't resist reaching out and placing his hands on her trim hips, guiding her close, tucking her between his legs, and kissing her.

"Mmm, Philip," she murmured against his mouth. Her tiny hands came to settle on his broad shoulders, nails digging almost painfully into his skin as they were carried away on a cloud of lust.

When they finally pulled apart, Philip tucked an errant lock of her hair behind her ear. "Do you think my Mom suspects?" He asked.

"Suspects what?" She said, purposefully playing at being obtuse.

"Hah. Do you think that she figured out that we've been seeing each other again for months now?"

"I think she's completely clueless," Melanie said. She tangled her fingers absent-mindedly in her hair. "Everyone is. If my Dad so much as suspected that you and I were doing this again, he would hit the roof."

"Well he has to find out sometime, Melanie," Philip said. "I want the whole world to know you're back in my life, that you're mine and always will be."

"Philip-"

"I love you, Melanie, and I know that I messed up-"

"Big time…"

"Big time," he admitted. "But I'm a different man now and I know how to love you the right way now, the way you deserve." He reached for her hands, threading their fingers, feeling the warmth of her skin pressed against his. "Christmas Eve."

"Huh?"

"Christmas Eve … At the annual Horton ornament hanging extravaganza, we'll tell people that we're back together."

"Philip, that's a family thing…"

"And I am your family. At least I'd like for you to think of me that way again. I love you, Mel, I mean that. Tell me you believe it." He looked earnestly into her beautiful green eyes which were lit with emotion.

"I do believe it but-"

"But you don't trust me."

"I - I want to learn how to do that again."

"I know that I'm asking a lot of you here, but can you take a leap of faith with me? I am promising you right now; I won't let you fall this time. I just want you in my life and I don't want us to be a secret forever. I want the whole world to know how I feel about you." He placed two fingers beneath her chin, drawing her face upwards until their eyes locked. "So Christmas Eve?"

Melanie slowly nodded. "Alright. Christmas Eve."

"That's just two weeks away," he said. "Two weeks of hot, sexy, sneaking around." He pulled her close and kissed her until they were both breathless.

She laughed. "You're impossible."

"And you wouldn't have it any other way."

"No, no, I wouldn't," she admitted as she kissed him anew.


	13. Another interlude by IrishShipperHolic

_**More drabbles not written by me, but rather by my buddy, IrishShipperHolic.**_

* * *

 **Day 9 – Charity** **  
 _Chloe Lane and Daniel Jonas_**  
"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la, la la la la," a deep & throaty though slightly off key voice sang as Chloe Lane Jonas walks into the house with Parker in front of her. "'Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la, fa la la." The brunette shakes her head at her husband's antics, not surprised to hear him doing this.

"Is Daddy always that loud and off-key, Mom?" Parker asks.

"No, sweetie." _Your mother just has the better voice._ Chloe smiles reassuringly at her son then ruffles his hair before venturing toward the kitchen. "Daniel?" she calls out in a hesitant tone, stopping at the doorway that separated the couple.

Daniel went rigid at hearing the husky voice of his green-eyed wife. "Just a moment!" he calls out, rushing around the room to clean up the mess he'd made from wrapping the presents; humming the rest of the song to himself.

Chloe waits for him to finish whatever he seemed to be doing before getting startled as he emerged from the kitchen, holding a pair of scissors. _Just what on earth could he have been doing with a pair of scissors?_ she thought to herself, her eyes giving him a curious look. "What are you up to?"

"Me? Nothing. I was just cutting some stuff out for Parker's classroom door. The teacher called earlier and asked me to help out with some decorations," the doctor replied with a smile.

"Since when have you ever volunteered to do something nice?" Chloe was curious enough to ask.

"Since I offered," Daniel says with a smirk, going to steal a quick kiss from her.

* * *

 **Day 10 – Snowfall  
 _Ashley James* and E.J. DiMera_**  
"Can I open my eyes yet?" Ashley complained as she and E.J. walked around Salem, his hand gripping hers in a firm manner.

"Not just yet, love," he tells her with a deep, throaty chuckle. Ashley sighs. E.J. finally brings her to a stop where he wants her and leans down to whisper into her ear, "Now you can open your eyes."

Ashley does so with a sharp gasp as white snowflakes surround her and smiling at her fiance when she turned to face him. "You are quite full of surprises, Mr. DiMera."

"I aim to please, Miss James," he said with a smirk, pulling her close by tugging gently on the lapels of her burgundy winter coat. "So, now that you have experienced your first snow, what do you think?"

"I think it's absolutely beautiful," she replied, going to kiss him and drawing his bottom lip. E.J. lets out a moan at this, going to press an even deeper kiss to her lips; capturing them in silent demand as his tongue penetrated the opening seam of her lips. "Elvis…"

"Mm, Ash…do you know what you do to me when you say my name like that?" he murmured against her lips.

"I have a pretty good idea," she whispered, shifting a bit to rub her arousal up against his own; creating a little friction. E.J. lets out a low growl at this.

"You have been a naughty girl, Miss James," he tells her, going to dip his head into her neck.

"How can I change from naughty to nice, Mr. DiMera?" she asked, her head falling back to expose her neck for him.

"I can think of a few ways," he said before he whispered them into her ear. Ashley lets out a shiver at this. "Shall we go then, love?"

"Yes," Ashley replied briefly, gripping his hand in hers as they ran through the snow-covered ground toward the Rolls Royce waiting for them outside of the Brady Pub.

 ** _*Ashley James is an original character, featured in my other Salem centered story "Forever and a Day". Her face claim is Jessica de Gouw, if you are all familiar with; she was Helena on the hit CW show, "Arrow"._**

* * *

 **Day 11 – Hot Chocolate  
 _Chelsea Benson and Max Brady, Stephanie Johnson and Mike Horton_**  
She'd asked for a love just as great as the one she'd seen between her parents. She got it, with Max. Now Chelsea regarded the room around her as she & her best friend Stephanie sat in the Brady Pub. "Did you ever imagine us sitting here like two happily married women?" Chelsea asked her best friend.

"No, I didn't, to be quite honest," Stephanie replied with a shake of her head. The two of them each picked up a glass of hot chocolate. Their husbands had opted in staying home with the kids so that the best friends could hang out all day without the headache of children screaming in their ears every five minutes.

"I love it," Chelsea said, interrupting her friend's thoughts. Stephanie nodded and smiled in agreement. She loved it too. Finding love with someone as wonderful as Max and Mike was genuine for them, and hard to find, but here they were.

"Me too," Stephanie replied. Her cell phone chimes and she goes to pick it up but it's snatched away from her.

"We promised no phone calls or texts," Chelsea told her in a stern tone.

"It's not from Mike anyway. It's from Mom & Dad," her best friend said, reaching for her phone. Chelsea handed it over and Stephanie began reading the fairly long text message from her parents, a smile forming on her face. "They're having an amazing time on the cruise, and hope to be home in time for New Year's Eve."

"That's great. Ask them about my Mom & Dad," Chelsea said. Stephanie nodded and sent a text reply to her mom, asking about Bo & Billie. Kayla responded no more than a minute later that the other couple were also enjoying themselves.

* * *

 **Day 13 – Grinch or Scrooge  
 _Chelsea Benson and Max Brady, Stephanie Johnson and Mike Horton_**  
"Grinch, or Scrooge?" Max asked Mike as the two of them decorated the Christmas tree in the living room at the Horton home.

"What kind of a question is that?" Mike asked the other man as he picked up a Christmas ornament and placed it onto the tree.

"It's a simple question. Are you more of a Grinch at Christmas time, or a Scrooge?" Max asked once more as he went to check on his & Chelsea's son Benjamin, who was still sleeping soundly despite all of the somewhat loud chatter coming from the kitchen and the Christmas music being played somewhat loud. _That kid will be sleeping through everything,_ Max thought to himself as he ran a gentle set of fingers over the dark hair on his son's head.

Mike ponders over the question asked by his wife's best friend's husband as he glanced around the living room at all of the photos of himself & Stephanie, then of the two of them, Melinda and their son Henry. He was truly blessed, so the question Max had asked threw him off guard, and he didn't know how to really answer. "I'm not really either of them," he finally responded to Max's question.

Max smiles and nods. "Same here," he replied. The two men had finally been able to find love through two women that changed their perspective on the Christmas holiday. From the kitchen doorway, Stephanie and Chelsea peek in on their husbands talking quietly and exchanged silent glances; both wondering what their husbands had been talking about.


	14. Day 13 - Carly and Lawrence

I have never, ever written these 2 so I can only hope and pray I did them justice...

 **Day 13 - Grinch or Scrooge**  
 _ **Carly Manning and Lawrence Alamain**_

Carly was upstairs when she heard the front door slam closed with a loud _thwack._ Downstairs, Lawrence was muttering angrily.

Carly immediately set aside the last-minute paperwork she had been doing to hurry to him. She skidded into the living room just in time to see him kick over the small manger sitting beside the hearth. Baby Jesus hit the floor and his little ceramic head popped clean off.

Carly crossed her arms. "Okay, Mr. Grinch, what's going on?"

Lawrence turned to look at her, eyes blazing. "Don't call me that."

"Okay, Mr. Scrooge then." She saw his fists tremoring at his sides and she reached for his hands, running her lithe fingers over the stiff knuckles. "Tell me what happened."

"It doesn't matter, Katerina," Lawrence said. "It's over … at least until the next time I see him." He tugged free of her grasp, raking a hand through his thick, dark hair.

"Him?" She studied his taut expression and knew who he was referring to then. Only one man could make him quite this angry. "You saw Daniel."

"Yes. He was with his wife and young son at Horton Square. I was there to do some holiday shopping - which I admit I loathe to do - when I saw them. I fully intended to ignore them, to go in the complete opposite direction, but then she showed up… _Melanie."_

Carly sighed, nodding in understanding. "You didn't attack her or Daniel did you?"

"Not her. Never her," Lawrence said. "I think of what she means to you … And that she could have been mine …" He shook his head vehemently and Carly's heart tugged in her chest. She had hurt Lawrence so badly when she'd had an affair with Daniel and had become pregnant with his child. It angered him to the point of doing horribly destructive things for many years.

"I'm sorry, Lawrence," Carly said. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you... but I can never regret Melanie."

Lawrence nodded solemnly. "I know. And I couldn't even ask you to. It would be so easy to hate her like I hate her bastard of a father but I can't. I'll always wish she was mine."

Carly's eyes filmed with tears. "I know and I wish she was." She reached for him, tugging him against her full breasts and refusing to let go. "But I love you. I always will love you. I loved you even when I claimed to hate you… It's always been you, it always will be. I know it's hard but please don't fight with Daniel anymore. He's not the man I want or the man I need."

"Oh, Katerina," he said, pressing his lips to hers and growling against them as he got lost in the taste of her mouth on his.

She locked her fingers in the material of his warm coat, drawing him as near as she could possibly get him. "It will always be you, Lawrence, always. Never again … I promise you that I will never again give you a reason to doubt my love for you."

"I don't believe you will," Lawrence said. "Sometimes the anger, seeing Daniel, it gets to me, even after all of this time but … I trust you. I trust you would never betray me like that again."

Carly felt a single teardrop roll down her cheek. She made no move to dash it away. "Do you know … After all of this time, over two decades, this is the first time since I betrayed you that you've said you trust me?"

"Is it?" Lawrence said. "Well, it's true, I do."

Carly threw her arms around him anew and held him so tightly, crying into his white button down shirt. "Why are you crying, Katerina?" He asked, reaching out to lift her chin, tilting her teary face up until their eyes locked.

"Because you said you trust me, Lawrence. I never thought after what I did that I would hear you say that. It's actually the very best gift anyone has ever given me." She smiled. "Maybe you're not such a Grinch after all."

"Oh I am. I am terrible and I am mean and -"

Carly interrupted. "You're intimidating at times, certainly, but I happen to think you're a good man, Lawrence Alamain."

In response, Lawrence just pressed her close, pulling her into another passionate kiss. Carly felt him smiling into her lips.


	15. Day 14 - Jordan and Rafe

**Day 14 - Childhood Memories**  
 _ **Jordan Ridgeway and Rafe Hernandez**_

Jordan found Rafe resting on the sofa, an arm protectively wrapped around Gigi as she slumbered atop his strong chest, one of her hands still clutching that creepy Elf on a Shelf doll. Jordan just stood quietly watching them for a long moment. They looked so peaceful together, so relaxed. She'd never had that kind of closeness with her father - she didn't even truly know who he was - and certainly not with Clyde. She shivered at the thought of Clyde. Sometimes he still gave her nightmares, even waking ones.

As she navigated her way through a stack of presents to drop quietly into the big stuffed arm chair, Rafe roused and swiped a hand across his eyes. "Hey," he greeted her with a sleepy smile.

"Hey," she returned. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. I was just resting my eyes," Rafe lied with a smile.

"You were not. You're no doubt exhausted from decorating all day."

"What do you think of the look of the place?" Rafe asked gently.

"I think it looks …" She paused for a moment as she watched the twinkling lights blinking at her from the huge tree. "It looks festive," she pronounced.

"You really don't like Christmas, do you?" Rafe said. He sighed. "I can take it down; if that's what you want. I can-"

She held a hand to stop him. "Please don't. Gigi deserves this - all of this wonder and beauty and excitement. And so do you," she said, offering him a small smile.

"Jordan…"

"It's okay, really. It's just hard sometimes … Remembering the few great Christmases Ben and I had with my mom before she died… And all of the horrible ones with Clyde. I remember years we got black and blue eyes for our 'presents'."

"Oh, honey." Rafe shifted carefully on the sofa, sitting up and holding his free arm out to Jordan. "Come over here, sweetheart."

Jordan stood and moved over to him, sliding in beside him and resting her head on his strong, broad shoulder. His arm knotted around her waist and he held her close. She felt so safe with him, so protected, a feeling she definitely hadn't joined growing up with Clyde. She huddled close to him as he kissed her forehead. Her hand covered Gigi's curled little fist and she found herself smiling a little.

"She loves this; you love this, so … I'm going to try to love it too."

"You don't have to-"

"I want to. I want to learn how to feel the magic you two do at this time of year. I want to embrace it. I can't - I _won't_ \- let bitter memories destroy all of this joy in the air."

Rafe kissed her cheek this time and tugged her still closer to him. "Well, do you know what they say about memories?"

Jordan chuckled. "I don't, but I think you're going to tell me."

"They say memories … You can always make new ones, happier ones."

Jordan nodded. "I like that," she murmured. "I like it a lot, actually. I will make new memories. I already am, just sharing this moment with you and Gigi."

Gigi seemed to hear her name and she opened her eyes, lifting her head and looking at her mom. She held out the Elf on a Shelf doll to Jordan and Jordan smiled before accepting it into her hand. "This really is a scary looking thing." She chuckled. "But I love it because Gigi does… And I love Geej. And I love you, Rafe. Thank you for never giving up on me."

Rafe nodded. "I never will."

"Never, ever?"

"Never, ever."

Jordan smiled and turned to watch the sparkling tree. With her family right there beside her, she suddenly felt happy. More than that, _she felt at peace._


	16. Day 15 - Gwen and Brady

**Day 15 - Shopping and Sales**  
 _ **Gwen Sullivan and Brady Black**_

 _"_ _What_ is all of this?" Gwen asked in wide-eyed surprise when Brady showed up on her porch, carrying no less than six full-to-bursting shopping bags in his strong arms.

Brady ignored her question. "Are the kids here?" He asked, taking a peek inside of the house.

"No, they're at school - why?" She asked, a little note of suspicion in her voice.

"Well… Because this stuff is for them … and they can't see it. Not until Christmas anyway."  
 _  
"What?"_ Gwen's mouth dropped. "All of that is for them?" She couldn't believe her eyes as she noticed a box containing the newest IPad model sticking out of one of the bags. "Brady, _no!"_

"Gwen, _yes,"_ Brady said with an easy smile. "I wanted to help. You work for Kate Roberts. I know she can't be paying you all that much and -"

Gwen crossed her arms firmly over her chest. "And you thought I needed your charity?"

"No, that's not what this is about. Not at all, I promise. I just happened to be at the mall shopping for my own family members when the idea to get a few things for Stacey and Timmy popped into my head. Besides, it's the holidays. Much of this was on sale and-"

"Brady, there is no way I can accept this. None of it. No way," Gwen said. She realized that she sounded a tad harsh so she softened her voice. "It's so thoughtful of you but I couldn't ask you to do this; to play Santa to my kids. I'm their parent and I will be the one to provide for them."

"Gwen, you didn't ask me to do this. I _wanted_ to do this. I realize it's a bit presumptuous of me but -"

"A lot presumptuous," Gwen said quietly.

"But I like Stacey and Timmy. They're great kids. I keep thinking how this is their first Christmas away from California. They are so far from everyone and everything they know. I just want their first holiday in Salem to be special. I wanted to take some pressure off of you too. Being a single mother .. That's got to be the toughest job in the world."

"It's also a job I love," Gwen said. She sighed. "Brady, I appreciate this so much, but accepting all of this would be wrong. I will get the kids what I can and what I can't, they'll be okay without."

"Gwen, you don't have to go it alone all of the time. There are people who want to lend a hand; not because they think you're a hopeless case but because they care."

"Oh you don't think I'm a hopeless case?" She said, lips twitching.

He shook his head. "No, I don't think you're a hopeless anything. I think you're amazing."

Gwen felt her face flush with color. "I think… I think you're pretty great too, Brady," she admitted. "I have loved getting to know you and being your friend …"

"Here comes the but."

"But this stuff still has to go back."

"You're being awfully stubborn. I am not trying to brag here - I swear - but I really can afford this, if that's what you're worried about."

"I know you can, but it's the principal of the thing."

"Are you sure you won't let me give you this stuff for the kids?" Brady looked so disappointed but she knew it was the right thing to do to turn him down. Right or wrong, she had her pride. Besides, she wanted to be able to provide for her own kids; to be able to stand on her own two feet for once.

"Yes," Gwen said. "It has to go back .. or give it to some children who are truly needy. The children and I have a roof over our heads, warm clothes, each other… We're safe now … We're not lacking for much… I promise you my children will not wake up to find empty stockings."

"Do you have a tree?" Brady asked. "Will you at least take a tree?"

"What are you talking about?"

He nodded his head towards her driveway. Sure enough, a huge Douglas Fir tree was strapped to the roof of his Benz.

"You didn't…."

"I did. And it would feel so wrong to just chuck that thing into the scrap heap. You'd honestly be doing me a big favor if you took it off my hands."

Gwen rolled her eyes heavenward but finally nodded. "Alright, we'll take the tree but that's it. That's absolutely it."

"I'll toss in some ornaments and a tree skirt too."

"Brady…"

"Okay I'm pressing my luck here but I guess I just wanted to see you smile." He offered her a grin of his own. "You do have a beautiful smile."

The corners of Gwen's lips lifted. "There. There's my smile," she said. Warmth swirled in her chest as they stared at each other. "Uh, Brady?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to come in for some hot chocolate?"

"You know, Gwen, I think I'd like that very much," Brady replied.

Gwen smiled wider. Brady was turning out to be quite a wonderful gift in her life. Not because he surprised her by wanting to spoil her children, but because he was a good, kind and generous man. If she wasn't careful, she was going to fall in love with him.


	17. Day 16 - Hope and Aiden

**Day 16 - Candy Canes** **  
Hope Williams and Aiden Jennings**

Hope was sitting in Horton Square enjoying a cup of hot chocolate. Well-deserved, if she did say so herself. She had worked very hard to put together the charity drive for the less fortunate and it had gone off without a hitch, thanks to everyone's hard work. Now she wanted to enjoy a moment of _just being._

However, it seemed not to be, because Aiden Jennings appeared seemingly out of nowhere and spotting her, he started towards her table. She sighed and tried to fix a pleasant smile on her face. After all, he had been very helpful at the clothing and blanket drive. He was still an insufferable man though, she reminded herself, even as her stomach fluttered involuntarily at the sight of him. _Just nerves,_ she told herself.

"Hello, Hope," Aiden greeted her with a cheeky grin. "Taking in the sights?"

Hope nodded and stared into her mug now, suddenly finding it hard to meet his eyes. He did have very pretty eyes. Ugh, why was she thinking that?

"Yes, Horton Square looks really festive tonight," she said.

"So it does," Aiden agreed. "Is this seat taken?" He gestured to the clearly unoccupied chair opposite hers.

She should tell him that it was. That someone was coming along soon to sit with her but there was no one. Everyone else in her family was busy with holiday goings-on and she had no special man in her life, hadn't for years now. Bo was happy with Billie and she was accepted it for what it was.

"No, it's not," she admitted.

"Then don't mind if I have a seat," Aiden said, pulling out the chair and sliding into it. He stared at her for a long moment, making her blush.

"Do I have something on my face?"

"No, Your face is fairly … flawless." He said that in a hushed voice and more fluttering in her stomach resulted.

"Aiden Jennings, was that almost a compliment?"

"It was a compliment. You have…. Great skin," he said, coughing into his hand, obviously unused to giving compliments of any kind. He slipped his hand into the pocket of his double-breasted suit jacket and extracted a small, wrapped candy cane. He held it out to her.

"What is that?"

"A candy cane, Hope. Tell me that you've never seen one before."

"Of course I have, but why are you giving it to me?" She asked, staring at the red and white stick and the strong, tapered fingers wrapped around the base of it.

"It's a peace offering," Aiden said. "Albeit a cheap one, but we have to start somewhere, right?"

Hope kept staring at the stick. Should she take it and accept it as the olive branch it was or scoff at it? She settled for taking it. Their fingers brushed and she felt a jolt of electricity shoot up her hand, to her arms and shoulders, to color her face with heat.

She quickly looked away to hide her blush. "Thank you," she murmured.

"I don't want to be enemies anymore," Aiden said. "I never did."

Hope looked back at him. "Me either. You just came off as being so-"

"Pompous? Egotistical? Controlling? Take your pick."

"All of the above," Hope said, but she smiled. "But then I suppose I came off a little … cold and distant."

"All of the above," Aiden said with a smile of his own. "But I'd like to bury the hatchet, and not in each other's backs this time."

"I think - I think I'd like that too," Hope said quietly. She couldn't believe how human Aiden was acting today. It was shocking, unexpected and … rather pleasing too.

"Think we could ever start over?" Aiden asked.

Hope nodded slowly. "I think so."

"Okay, let's try this again." Aiden rubbed his hands together and held one out to her. "Hello there, I'm Aiden Jennings. It's nice to meet you."

"This isn't necessary..."

"It's nice to meet you," Aiden pressed on stubbornly. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure before."

Hope smiled softly and offered him her hand in return. His larger fingers locked around her tinier ones and held for a long moment. Her skin burned before he released his grip on her and when he did, she found she missed the contact more than she should. "Hope Williams," she said. "I'm Hope Williams."

"Glad to know you," Aiden said.

Hope smiled. "Likewise, Mr. Jennings." And she found that she meant it.

"Oh, please call me Aiden." He looked at the candy cane before her. "You know, I love to break up candy canes and sprinkle them over my beverage of choice."

"That's something I wouldn't have guessed about you."

"Well you don't know me … yet," Aiden said and gave her a smooth smile that curled her toes.

 _"_ _Yet?"_ She echoed, busily smashing the candy cane to pieces over her hot chocolate. It gave her something to do other than blush and it did sound like it would make for a tasty snack.

"Yes. I hope to see more of you some time," Aiden said. He stood and pushed back his chair. "Again, it was nice to meet you, Hope. Happy holidays."

"Happy holidays, Aiden," Hope murmured.

She watched him walk away and found that strangely enough, she was very much looking forward to the "some time" that they saw each other again.


	18. Day 17 - Taylor and Andrew

**Day 17 - Santa Encounter** **  
Taylor Raines Walker and Andrew Donovan***

 _ ***Taylor is played by Natalia Livingston and a grown-up Andrew Donovan is played by Samuel C. Hunt.**_

Taylor furiously snapped pictures of Andrew from the cordoned off area of the square as he sat in a huge, ornate oakwood chair passing out candy canes and little trinkets to merry little children eager to talk to the Big Man With the Bag. Andrew had taken on the job of playing Santa at Horton Square because he said he wanted to buy her something really great this year, something to celebrate their two years of being a couple. Though she had tried to tell him she didn't need anything extravagant, that him just being in her life was more than enough for her, he wouldn't hear of it. He wanted her to feel special even though she always did when she was with him...

A stressed out-looking mother of three carrying a baby and multiple shopping bags headed for the platform where Santa sat. She looked exhausted and nearly stumbled climbing up the steps. Andrew was immediately up on his feet, catching her and the baby in time. Even the bags somehow remained intact in his strong arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked in his jolliest voice.

"No harm done, thanks to you… Santa," the mother said. She plopped the baby on his lap as he settled back into the huge chair. The other two children with her - a boy and a girl - bounced anxiously on the balls of their feet as the baby fussed and Andrew tried to subdue him by rubbing his back gently. In time, the baby had quieted and was even leaning into Andrew while the mom snapped off pictures.

Taylor smiled widely. Andrew was going to be a great father one day, just like his own dad Shane was. The thought made her heart thump wildly. She loved Andrew so much. She wanted to be the mother of his children and the woman in his life forever. She never thought after Quinn, she could trust or love someone so completely again, but she did. Oh, she did.

The mom took the baby and it was her little boy's turn on Santa's lap. He tugged on Andrew's fake beard and poked his pillow-enhanced stomach. "Are you sure you're the real Santa?" The boy asked skeptically. "You're really skinny and young-looking."

Andrew laughed. "Why, yes, I'm the real Santa. Mrs. Claus will have me plenty fat by Christmas Eve, I promise you that. Now tell me, have you been naughty or nice this year?"

The boy declared he had been super-nice. He didn't even complain, he said, when his little baby brother cried all night long. "Well isn't that impressive?" Santa-Andrew said. "And what do you want this year?"

The boy proceeded to rattle off a slew of things he wished for - from Star Wars ships to Power Rangers figures. Taylor hoped he wouldn't be disappointed come Christmas morning.

The line moved forward and the boy's sister went up. She talked to Santa for such a long time that people got frustrated and walked away, grumbling about time constraints.

When the little family of four was gone, Andrew tugged at his apparently scratchy beard and sought Taylor's eyes in the crowd of Horton Square. He stood up and held out his hand to her. "Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas," he said. "Why don't you come sit on Santa's lap and tell me what you want this year?"

She blushed. "I think I'm a little too grown up for that."

"Nonsense. You're never too grown up for Santa, Taylor."

"How do you know my name?" She teased.

He tapped his forehead. "Santa knows all. Now come up here." She grasped his black-gloved hand and allowed herself to be tugged up onto the platform. She laughed as he angled her just right so she collapsed directly onto his lap.

"Hey, Santa," Taylor said with a cheeky smile. "Is that a candy cane in your pocket or -"

"It's _not_ a candy cane," he said, wiggling his hips so she could feel the way she was turning him on. He was insatiable.

She laughed and blushed all at the same time. "Now, young lady, have you been naughty or nice this year?" Andrew asked.

"You should already know that. After all, you know everything, don't you?"

"You're right. I seem to recall you've been rather nice with some moments of naughty." He quickly nuzzled her neck with his scruffy faux-bearded chin and she laughed.

"What if some of the kids see you getting fresh with someone other than Mrs. Claus?"

"You know I'm smooth and won't get caught." He winked at her. He really was a smooth operator. "So what do you want this year?"

Taylor shrugged. "Hmm, I don't know. Maybe some slippers and perfume or something."

"Bor-ring," Andrew said. "Think bigger."

"I really don't need -"

"Since when is Christmas about needing things? It's about the spirit of giving and Santa wants to give you the brass ring."

Taylor's eyes widened. He chuckled at her expression. "Do I mean that literally?" He murmured.

"Do you?" Taylor asked hesitantly. It was almost too much to hope for that he would want to marry her.

"You'll find out Christmas Day either way," Andrew said, giving her a wink. Her heart slammed wildly against her ribcage. "Anything else you want this year?"

"Just to spend time with my sexy Mr. Claus."

"I think that can be arranged. My shift is over in about an hour and then we can take a magical ride on my sleigh."

"Is that what you're calling it now?" Taylor teased.

"Ho ho ho. Funny girl," Andrew said with a laugh.

A gaggle of children suddenly raced over to Santa and Taylor reluctantly hopped off of his lap. She wanted to blow him a kiss but settled for squeezing his shoulder. She loved him. God, did she ever love that man.


End file.
